A Happy Accident
by DawnRulz
Summary: Everyone in Konoha knew Jiraiya's weakness would one day bring trouble. They didn't expect it in the form of his daughter. OFC, Chunin exam-arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, places etc.**

**AN: Hey guys! Here's my newest story. I know I haven't uploaded any of my stories in a long time, but I'll get to it when my inspiration gets back.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this story!**

* * *

**A Happy Accident**

_**Prologue **_

Jiraiya of the sannin heaved a long sigh before ordering another cup of sake and told the barkeeper to keep it coming. He was sitting in the only bar of Tanuki village which was three days' travel from Konoha. Any one could see the exhausted face of the legendary sannin from the door with his back to it. He was slouched but was only slightly tipsy despite the many cups of sake he had consumed that night (the bartender had stopped counting at the fifteenth cup).

Jiraiya was silently brooding over the fact that he had finally lost almost everyone precious to him save for Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto and Tsunade- the latter two didn't count because he had absolutely no contact with either of them.

Not that there was anyone left anymore after the Kyuubi attack almost two years ago but now Orochimaru had defected and deserted Konoha almost a week ago. Sarutobi-sensei obviously summoned him but there was nothing to be done now except be alert.

Jiraiya had always known his teammates had changed after the Second Shinobi war but he had never expected Orochimaru would completely go around the bend. The experiments he had conducted disgusted even Ibiki, the T&amp;I prodigy.

Another reason for his drunk fest was because his new book had been rejected _again. _The publisher even had the guts to say that his first book had been published because of his fame and now there was no way a sequel would receive any reader-base.

All of this made him a failure. Who needed the title of 'Sannin' when there wasn't even a trio anymore. He had barely noticed a woman sitting next to him until she let out a high pitched giggle.

When he glanced at her blond hair he had almost called her Tsunade before controlling himself.

"Riko-san! It's unexpected to see you in a place like this." The bartender exclaimed barely masking his shock.

Jiraiya took his time to study this 'Riko'- she looked to be in her early to mid twenties, blond hair a shade or two darker than Tsunade's but lighter than Minato's. Eyes almost the same chocolate brown of Tsunade's but shape was different.

He could register the two of them still talking and heard snippets of the conversation.

"NO. I lost my job today."

"Whatever will you do now?"  
"I've always wanted to open my own baakery or a cafee. We'll seee."

The two of them seemed to be getting drunker and Jiraiya finally forgot everything.

…

Jiraiya woke up to a slight headache which always came with hangovers. He looked at the sleeping blond next to him and it all came back in flashes. He groaned softly regret already followed by guilt.

He left a note and left the village with a new idea for a novel which would one day become a symbol in every pervert's life all over the hidden villages.

* * *

Riko Yamamoto woke up in her apartment feeling like she was about to die. Her head was pounding and she had had terrible dream. She was fired from her job and went to a bar to wallow in self pity- her eye caught an envelope that she had never seen before. There was a simple note that said thank you for last night and here's a little something to follow your dream. Inside was a wad of cash. As if she didn't already feel cheap enough.

A month later, Riko had the courage to finally open a bakery.

Another month passed with her business going successfully until she found out something- she was pregnant. From a one night stand.

The village's only doctor had confirmed it a week later.

She decided she would keep the baby no matter what.

In another couple of months, the bartender had come to purchase something and mentioned in passing that he knew the white-haired man to be the legendary sannin of Konoha Jiraiya.

On a snowy November morning she gave birth to a beautiful (in her opinion) white haired baby girl.

She named her daughter Tsukino Yamamoto.

More than nine years passed peacefully. Riko had expanded her business into a cafe. She had taught her daughter to read, write and somewhat manage the business. Despite being sheltered, her daughter was a shrewd child.

Riko's trouble came in the form of a constant stomach ache. She had ignored it at first but it persisted to haunt her. She visited the doctor who had no idea what was wrong but advised to go to Konoha as the hospital there was much advanced.

Thinking of her baby's future, she made a scroll (her only shinobi skill) with a seal and packed for Konoha with her daughter.

A week later, she was diagnosed with a terminal illness. The medic sounded helpless and said if had arrived when the symptoms started there could have been a chance to save her.

Resigned, Riko informed the elderly medic of her situation and provided her with Tsukino's birth certificate.

The Yamamotos spent three days sightseeing in Konoha and generally having fun when Riko's illness took a turn for the worse.

She was admitted to the hospital where Tsukino tearfully spent every minute by her bedside until she passed on.

It was then the head medic took a look at Tsukino Yamamoto's birth certificate and screamed, "Good heavens! I must report this to Hokage-sama at once!"

* * *

**AN: So that's the beginning! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters, places and plot of Naruto don't belong to me… **

**AN: Thank you for reading the story. It makes me happy to see all FFN notifications in my inbox ;) Sorry for any grammar/ spelling error...**

**Warning: Language… And brattiness? **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**A Happy Accident**

_**Meet Tsuki- Oh My God**_

_Hiruzen's POV_

Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA the third hokage set aside another piece of paper. The stack of papers seemed to be getting higher as the minutes passed by. He hated being stuck with the monotony of demon paperwork that never seemed to end. With the chunin exams starting in three days hosted by Konoha, the paperwork had only increased.

_'God save me from this boredom._' Hiruzen prayed not for the first time that day. It was almost getting dark- the sky was splashed a light red observed Hiruzen when a knock was heard outside the door.

"Enter." He called out hoping for some distraction.

The door opened to reveal Sumire Yoshioka, one of the medics at the hospital. It was rare to see her outside the hospital as she spent all her time there.

"Ah Sumire-san, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked barely masking his interest.

"Um- well- Hokage-sama, you see-" Sumire stuttered uncharacteristically. Whatever she had to say was big. With a frustrated sigh, Sumire handed over a few papers. _'More papers, excellent._' Complained Hiruzen inwardly.

The head of Konoha examined the papers- once, twice. Nope he was reading it right. He checked thoroughly to make sure it was no trick.

He lit his pipe ignoring the frown on the medic's face.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked letting out a puff of smoke.

"Of course!" Replied the medic. "The mother asked us to examine the girl to make sure she hadn't gotten sick as well." She calmed herself before speaking again. "I administered a parentage test myself and those are the results."

"I see." Hiruzen exhaled the shock wearing off. "I trust you haven't mentioned it to anyone else?"

"Of course not!" Sumire exclaimed, hurt that he was even asking that.

"This information is classified." Hiruzen commanded.

"What do we do with the girl?" Sumire asked hesitantly.

"I want to meet her as soon as possible."

"Understood." Sumire gave a curt bow before walking out.

'Well things certainly seemed to get interesting.' Hiruzen mused. Although Jiraiya was a renowned pervert, being a father was never on his to-do list- especially since Tsunade's rejection had turned him into a relentless admirer.

Hiruzen had resumed tackling the demon papers when a childish wail was heard from the stairs outside. He winced having heard it from his grandson's toddler years.

"-let go of me you hentai-oba!" A clear childish voice broke out.

"Ugh just keeping walking you brat!" A female's exasperated voice echoed.

"You're hurting me pervert! I want my mama." Another wail.

Hiruzen was quite concerned. He had full faith in the numerous ANBU who would have stopped anything untowardly occurring inside the Hokage tower.

"Where the hell did you learn this kind of language?" The female screamed.

There was a moment of blissful silence.

"Ahh! What a pretty rabbit mask!" The childish voice spoke out. Hiruzen assumed one of the ANBU had told them to pipe it down. "I want one!" And it was back again.

"Don't touch it you little bitch." The sound of crying.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples praying for some patience.

Finally there was a knock.

And three more.

"Enter. Enter." Hiruzen called out already knowing the 'knocking game' from Naruto and Konohamaru.

"I banged three times. You are supposed t- um ugh asdfhjfkld-"

The door finally opened. There stood three people and it was the most bizarre scene he had ever seen. He had seen a lot damn it.

It was years and years of being a Hokage that enabled him to ensure his jaw didn't drop.

The first one he noticed was Kakashi who seemed to have a struggling girl, his hand firmly shutting her mouth lifting her to his chest. The girl understandably was flailing and wiggling to get out of his grasp. Behind them stood a young woman who was looking at Kakashi like he was a hero.

Hiruzen was about warn Kakashi but the captive girl bit him, _hard._ Kakashi understandably dropped her and she fell down with a thud. And the crying started again. The three adults winced, Kakashi especially looked like he was about to head for a D- rank on his own.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Hanako-san. You may leave now." Hiruzen dismissed the young medic who fled with a bow and a glare at the fallen girl.

"There, there child don't cry now." Hiruzen attempted to calm the crying girl. The girl got up sniffling and Hiruzen studied her profile carefully without choking.

The girl had long white hair that reached her back, two long bangs framed her face almost reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm brown shade. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and puffy from having cried.

"Hokage-sama, here is the report on the mission to Wave last month." Kakashi brought Hiruzen out of his revere. He noticed Kakashi studying her intently as well. He couldn't blame the copy-nin. Afterall she looked like Jiraiya and Tsunade's mini- clone with Kushina's brattiness from hell. Was this a sick joke? One of Orochimaru's experiments?

"Of course Kakashi, you may leave now." Hiruzen said politely. Kakashi thankfully was about to leave-

"No way! You read this too?" Tsukino Yamamoto exclaimed holding a familiar orange book from Kakashi's pocket. No child should be allowed to smirk like that and that glint of mischief in one's eyes only meant trouble.

"Is this the one with Reiko-chan or Tsuna-chhi?" The girl in question continued oblivious to the horror on both men's faces.

"Tsukino-chan, do you read this kind of books?" Hiruzen asked, first to recover.

"Only once but I didn't understand anything!" Tsukino seemed frustrated. Both men were relieved to hear that. Then her eyes grew wide. "You won't tell my mama will you?" She asked seriously and somewhat scared. "I only found it because it was in the trash…" That made both the ninja even more relaxed.

"Hokage-sama, I should leave." Kakashi said snatching the book from Tsukino's hand swiftly before she scarred them.

"No no Kakashi," Hiruzen said quickly. "I have a mission for you." Hiruzen had an idea as to how to solve the situation.

"Are you really the Hokage?" Tsukino asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am." Hiruzen answered carefully wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh mama reads me about you all the time!" Tsukino said excitedly. "You're the third hokage and you are called the Professor 'cause you know all of Konoha's joostus. That's so cool."

"Is that so?" Hiruzen asked barely suppressing a smug look. "What do you want to be, Tsukino-chan?"

"A princess!" Tsukino replied cheerfully. That surprised Hiruzen since most kids either said ninja or declared they would be the next hokage with full confidence. It seemed like that was only in Konoha.

"Why?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"To marry a prince of course." Tsukino said as though it should be obvious.

"A noble goal indeed." Hiruzen decided to humor the child. Until he remembered Tsukino was still asking for her mother.

"Tsukino-chan, about your mother-" Hiruzen was cut off.

"Mama's dead isn't she?" Tsukino asked sadly. "She told me she going to be with the angels soon. She was not moving in the hospital either…" She said seriously. Was all her brattiness just an act? Kakashi noticed the change as well and he looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry, child." Hiruzen said sincerely.

"But you are the Hokage. Can't you bring her back?" Tsukino pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes.

"There are some things beyond our control." Hiruzen explained. His eyes drifted to Kakashi who was frozen stiff a million thoughts running in his mind.

"What do you know about your father?" Hiruzen asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know anything!" She replied frustrated.

"Why don't you wait outside with my friend while I sort out what we'll do next?" Hiruzen asked her. At her nod, he summoned the ANBU Cat instead of Rabbit who was closer but remembered the fiasco earlier just in time.

"Please wait outside with this girl." Hiruzen informed Cat who gave a curt nod at the shocked girl before taking her out by the hand gently.

"Wow do you have a cat mask instead of rabbit?" Tsukino asked as soon as they were out of the door.

Hiruzen quickly put up the privacy seals before looking at Kakashi who looked relieved to see the girl go.

"What's my mission Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked professionally. He looked like he wanted to forget everything that had happened.

"You'll be taking care of young Tsukino here for a few days…" Hiruzen informed him. Kakashi's lone visible eye widened in horror.

"No no no nonono-"

"By 'you' I meant you and your team." Hiruzen explained enjoying the usually poised and composed man breaking in front of him.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, my genin are participating in the chunin exam in three days." Kakashi reasoned.

"But _you_ will be free." Hiruzen countered. Kakashi looked horrified at the prospect. "It'll be a B-rank mission and you will be paid accordingly." Hiruzen left no room for discussion.

"Who is she Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as though he looked like he had aged at least a decade.

Hiruzen explained the entire situation to Kakashi who listened with rapt attention. "Remember this is classified."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kakashi accepted his fate resigned.

"ANBU Cat, enter." Hiruzen ordered.

Cat entered with Tsukino lifted against her. Both of Cat's arms holding Tsukino's arms to prevent her from escaping. Kakashi looked even more disturbed.

"Tsukino-chan, you'll be staying with Kakashi and his students for a while." Hiruzen informed Tsukino while Kakashi's eye twitched at her nod.

"Ok bye bye, Hokage-oji." Tsukino waved at him before running off. Kakashi trailed behind her.

"So why do you wear a mask?" Tsukino asked as they descended down the stairs.

Hiruzen looked at the darkened sky outside and lit another pipe. It certainly was an eventful day, he mused. He would have the pleasure of telling Jiraiya about his _interesting _offspring. Jiraiya was an honorable man who would do right by his daughter. After all he was ready to take Naruto with him until the Council demanded he be left in the village.

Now after such a long day, he wished nothing more than to read his student's prized books before turning in.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. What did you think? Too over the top? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: You guys have ****no idea** **how HAPPY I am everytime my phone goes **_**ping **_**with notifications! So thank you for reading this story :) Especially the reviewers.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**A Happy Accident**

_**Why ME?**_

_Kakashi's POV_

Kakashi watched with no interest as Tsukino packed everything from the inn she was staying in. As soon as they had arranged the burial for Riko Yamamoto, Kakashi had somewhat accepted the fact that he was going to have to take care of a young girl who was as annoying as Naruto and Obito. Also she was a _girl _with no shinobi background.

"I'm all done!" The girl in question declared. Kakashi had to admit she knew what she was doing when he took the neatly packed trunk. He was a bit apprehensive she was going to make the situation more problematic when she had stubbornly refused his help, but it looked like he was worried over nothing at all.

"Well are we leaving?" Tsukino asked impatiently when he stood thinking.

"Maa. I guess we should." Kakashi sighed. He walked towards his apartment with Tsukino trailing behind him.

"Are we going really far?" Tsukino asked curiously. "I'm already tired!"

Kakashi could have easily shunshin-ed them to his apartment. If the time spent so far with her was any indication, he knew that he would be transporting her till she got bored. If he offered to carry her, he was afraid she'd demand a lift everywhere. He sighed again.

"I'm hungry…" Tsukino whined drawing the attention of the onlookers. Since it was the central part of the village, there were many people- both ninja and civilians who looked shocked to see the elusive/ eccentric Kakashi Hatake walking with a strange little girl.

Deciding to tackle the rumors as they came, he took her to the nearest food stand, which happened to be Ichiraku's. But he noticed a familiar blonde in orange sitting on a stool rubbing his hands gleefully (not that Kakashi could see but he had an active imagination and too much experience) waiting for his order. Just as he was about to drag Tsukino away from the ramen stand, Naruto turned and waved calling, "Kakashi- sensei!" Having no other choice, he proceeded to start his humiliation early.

"This way then, Tsukino-chan." Kakashi waited for her to sit in.

"Ooh, this is a cool place!" Tsukino clapped sitting next to Naruto as Kakashi took the seat on her other side. She appeared blissfully oblivious to the incredulous look Naruto, Ayame and Teuchi were giving her.

Luckily, Teuchi was the first to recover and politely asked what their orders were.

"I've only had the one my mama makes me." Tsukino's face scrunched up. "I don't know what's good." She turned to Kakashi in dilemma.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having some kind of spasm attack. "Never… had… ramen…" He muttered in shock.

"Ah, Naruto, this is Tsukino." Kakashi introduced shaking blonde. "We're going to be taking care of her for a while."

"WE?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Along with Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said enjoying the confused expression Naruto wore.

"Kakashi-sensei… Is th-that your- _your kid?_" Naruto questioned, his voice hitching at the end.

"NO!" Kakashi almost screamed. Was that what everyone thought?

"How can you say that?" Tsukino curiously asked, with a frown.

"Well, you have similar hair color." Naruto gestured wildly.

"Oh?" Tsukino stood on the stool to brush Kakashi's hair unaware of his discomfort.

"Here's your first bowl, Naruto." Teuchi rescued Kakashi. "Are you to ready to order?"

"I'll have the pork broth." Kakashi politely said thankful Tsukino was focused on the menu.

"I want what he's having!" She finally announced pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto's special coming right up." Teuchi said pleased. After all, he had more than ten bowls ready as soon as Naruto arrived.

"Cool, your name's Naruto like from the book!" Tsukino said awed.

"There's a book after me too?" Naruto asked excited. "First the bridge in Wave, now a book. I'll be famous in no time, dattebayo!" He cheered.

"Here you go, Tsukino- chan was it?" Ayame placed a bowl of ramen.

"Another bowl for me, Ayame-neechan." Naruto said.

"This tastes awesome!" Tsukino declared after a while. "Another bowl for me too."

So started an unofficial food contest. Kakashi already felt his wallet emptying as she ordered each bowl. Kids weren't supposed to eat so much, were they? Naruto was a _special_ case who lived on ramen. Kakashi himself couldn't eat more than eight bowls at once even if he tried (contest against Guy). Finally, after the fifth bowl she let out a pained groan.

"I don't feel so good…" Tsukino said looking a little peaky. Ayame started gently rubbing her back till she fell asleep.

Kakashi decided it was the right time to take her home and paid for their food. Reminding Naruto what time they were supposed to meet, ignoring Naruto's loud scream of 'be on time', Kakashi gratefully body-flickered home.

* * *

Kakashi rarely used the door to enter his apartment, he usually preferred the window. He decided to log in at the front door since he lived in a jonin apartment and most of the residents were paranoid ninja. After entering his guest's name and the duration of her stay as one day, he carried the still sleeping girl to his apartment on the third floor.

He made a clone to fetch the old futon from the attic and spread it in the living room. Maybe he was being rude but he didn't want new scents in his room. Tsukino only stirred a little when he pulled out her shoes and tucked her in.

Kakashi quickly and quietly went on with his nightly routine before heading to his room and activating the privacy seal and the intruder seal. It was still early for Kakashi to fall asleep, he would be in front of the KIA stone till midnight lost in sweet nostalgia. He supposed reading Icha- Icha Paradise in bed was just as comforting in a different way. He was almost done with the seventh chapter when he heard a light knock on the door. He quickly hid the book under his pillow and quickly opened the door as the knock became louder and quicker.

Outside stood a teary eyed Tsukino clutching her mouth hopping panic and fear clear in her eyes. Kakashi having dealt with puking teammates many a times, carried her to the small bathroom where she promptly emptied her dinner. He let out a sigh of relief when she flushed the toilet before rinsing her mouth.

"Are you ok, Tsukino-chan?" He asked quietly. She only looked at him before walking to the living room where her trunk was kept. She dug out a small pink toothbrush and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kakashi took a safe guess that she was feeling better and was now amused at her frantic brushing. He gave her a little privacy by closing the door.

"Is this your home?" Tsukino asked as soon as she reached the living room where Kakashi was standing leaning on the wall.

"Ah yes. I guess you were scared waking up here." Kakashi inwardly winced at his stupidity.

"I knew you were here too." Tsukino said reluctantly.

"Is that so?" He smiled. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"Uh huh." She replied quickly.

"Ah. Sleep well then."

"Goodnight!" She ducked under the plain white cover.

* * *

Kakashi returned to his room and resumed his reading. Around twenty minutes passed and there was another knock. He hid his book under his pillow again before opening the door. He observed that she was no longer in the outfit she had worn all day but rather in a pale blue nightgown clutching a brown stuffed toy in one hand and what suspiciously looked like a scroll with a _storage seal_ in another.

"You know I really like you." Tsukino started reluctantly. "My mama told me to open this when I was in someone's house I liked."

Kakashi didn't know how to react to that. He didn't _want _to believe she had some sort of crush on him; but how was he going to dissuade a nine or ten year old out of _liking _him? He almost didn't notice her trying to draw blood by biting her thumb hard.

"Do you have a pin or something?" Tsukino asked noticing he was still behind a half closed door.

"Ah." Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly got out a kunai from under his pillow. Hesitantly, he took her small hand carefully pricking her thumb, drawing a bit of blood knowing it would be enough to open a low level blood seal.

Tsukino shakingly let the drop of blood touch the tiny seal, falling backwards when the scroll opened with a click. She wordlessly handed it over to Kakashi.

"I'm gonna- good night." Tsukino ran to the living room burying herself under the covers (Kakashi could hear the shuffling).

Ignoring that, he returned to his room. He read the scroll once- twice, he even used his sharingan just to make sure it was genuine. Satisfied it was authentic, he laid down on his bed, his head full of this newfound information. He decided give the scroll to the hokage the next day.

About half an hour passed when Kakashi heard a whine from the living room. A few seconds later, it was a sniffle. Throwing off the covers, he decided to investigate.

Upon reaching the living room, he noticed Tsukino curled up to her side, the blanket tangled up in her legs. He reluctantly reached out stroking her hair, muttering a quick 'there there' till she calmed down. She slurred what sounded like, "momma?" before breathing evenly.

Kakashi returned to his bed hopefully for the last time that day. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up early as usual. The sun was barely up but Kakashi was wide awake. Usually, he would visit the memorial stone till he got hungry and go get his breakfast, then meet his genin. That day however, he decided to alter his routine slightly. He continued reading his book from where he had left off last night. After finishing it, he got up to get ready. Sometime when he was in the bathroom, Tsukino had woken up.

When he reached the living room in his jonin uniform minus his vest, it seemed Tsukino had neatly folded the futon and taken out a set of clothes ana other necessities. As soon as she saw Kakashi, she muttered a quick "good morning" before making a beeline for the bathroom.

Thankfully, she was ready in about twenty minutes, when they both left for the day. Kakashi had already decided to drop her off at the training ground where his team was supposed to to meet up. It wouldn't bode well for his reputation if he was on time so he would take care of other things during that time including the visit to the hokage and the memorial.

They shared a quick breakfast in a quiet cafe. Kakashi was a little concerned over the girl's uncharacteristically quiet behaviour since morning. As they walked towards the clearing, for the first time Kakashi struck a conversation with her.

"Ne, Tsukino-chan, we are going to meet my students now." Kakashi said airily.

"Oh Naruto is going to be there too?" She asked excited. _That's good, _he thought.

"How about a little game?" Kakashi asked mock- seriously. Tsukino nodded vigorously.

"Just tell them that a stork dropped you off." He instructed.

"OK?"

"Ok." Kakashi nodded when they reached the clearing path. "See you soon." He shunshined away, when he heard a loud call of "Tsukino-chan!" from Naruto.

* * *

**AN: Almost a month since my last update and I thought it had been barely two weeks! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**On another note: What did you think of the latest chapter of Naruto manga? Let me know coz I'm having a freak- out attack! **


End file.
